MyHeroDancia
by MadKingTylor
Summary: U.A. is holding a special dance for all of the students who received their Hero Licenses. But heres the catch. All students can bring a date! Midoriya and Ochaco want to ask each other. So will they be able to? (Izuku x Ochaco•Kaminari x Jiro•Shoto x Yaouorozu)


_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_

_This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if this is structured wrong. Please leave feedback and let me know if you enjoyed._

_Note: This is a AU where Ochaco doesn't push away her feelings for Deku._

One week ago, Class 1-A took their Provisional Hero License Exam and most of Class 1-A received their Hero Licenses, all except for Bakugo and Shoto.

"I-I still can't believe that I was actually able to get my Hero License." Midoriya said while shaking in disbelief. "And in my first year at that!" Midoriya was nothing but grateful for everyone he has meet in his life to help him get to where he is right now.

"I know! This has been a dream come true." Ochaco said with the biggest smile on her face. Midoriya blushes at little at the sight of the cute smile on the Zero Gravity Hero. "Hmm? Deku, are you feeling alright today? You look a little red."

"Y-yeah I feeling fine." Midoriya said covering his face and facing the other way to hide his blushing from Ochaco suddenly being so close to his face. The whole class grins at Midoriya and Ochaco's conversation.

Bell Rings*

"Alright class settle down." Mr. Aizawa said with the dead stare that he always has. "Let's start homeroom with the announcements. First off, U.A has announced that they want to hold an event to honor all students who received their Hero Licenses.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted the whole class. Mr. Aizawa gave the whole class a deadly stare and everyone returned to their seats.

"The event will be a dance located at Gym Gamma and will take place in two weeks." Aizawa said with little emotion. "Principal Nezu is putting Class 1-A in charge of preparing and setting up the gym for the dance."

"Mr Aizawa, sir?" Iida shouted as he raised his hand. "Will the entire class be tasked with preparations for this event?"

"Principal Nezu gave me specific instruction that we have 4 students, 2 girls and 2 boys, create a committee to be in charge of preparations." Aizawa said seeming like he is against the dance as a whole. "The school will pay for any purchases the students make for the dance. Now decide who will be on the committee." And in a blink of an eye, Aizawa was in his sleeping bag cocoon. "And make is quick." As Aizawa fell over, Iida walked up to the podium as the Class Representative to give his opinion on who should be the committee members.

"As there Class Rep, I have given a thought as to should be on the dance committee." Iida said with confidence in his voice. "I believe myself, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Ashido are the best suited for the job. All in favor please raise your hand." Midoriya, Ochaco, and Mina were pleasantly surprised to see that the entire class agreed that they are the best suited with thistask. "Alright then. The 4 of us will meet in the common area after class today to make plans and preparations for this dance the school is willing to throw for us."

After class had ended, the 4 students had come together anddecided on how to proceed with preparations and even came up with a name. "The Plus Ultra Dance!"

The next day, the group went out and purchased some of the things they need including streamers, tables, and balloons. When the students arrived at Gym Gamma, preparations for "The Plus Ultra Dance" had begun.

"Uraraka and Ashido will hang streamers over hear by the entrance while Midoriya and myself will blow up balloons on the far end of the gym." Iida said pointing at either side of the gym.

The others nodded and waved as they separated to work on their assigned jobs.

~Gym Entrance~

"Higher. Just a little bit higher." Ashido said trying to help Uraraka adjust the streamers. Ochaco was using her Zero Gravity quirk to raise and lower herself to hang the streamers evenly.

As Mina and Ochaco finished hanging up the streamers, they took the time to get a cup of water and waited for the boys to finish blowing up the balloons. Mina noticed that Ochacoseemed to be spacing out a lot recently and especially when Midoriya's name is mentioned. So Mina decided to let Ochacoin on some information.

"Hey Ochaco." Mina said in a loud yet also soft tone so that the boys didn't hear.

"Hmm?" Ochaco said as she was taking a drink of water.

"Do you want to know some secret information that no one else in the school knows?" Mina said with a smirky smile on her face.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Ochaco said with a questionable look on her face.

"I heard from some of the staff members that students and faculty members are going to be allowed to bring a date to the dance." Mina whispered into Ochaco's ear.

Ochaco was shocked to hear this secret information and almost immediately turned to the boys and immediately turned so red that the blush on her cheek was no longer visible.

"Soooo, why don't you go ask out Midoriya?" Mina suggested to Ochaco.

"W-w-what?! N-n-no way would I try to ask out Deku. H-he's just my friend." Ochaco said in a nervous breakdown. "Besides, there is no way he would want me to be his date to the dance."

~Far end of the Gym~

Iida and Midoriya were almost halfway through blowing up all of the balloons that were needed for the dance when Iidasuggested to take a break and grab a drink of water.

Iida noticed that recently that Midoriya has been absent minded recently and hasn't been like his normal self. He notices this change whenever he is near Ochaco and whenever she in mentioned in a conversation. So Iida decided to let Midoriya in on a secret that he had held onto for a while.

"Hey Midoriya." Iida said in a quiet manner

"Hmm?" Midoriya said as he was taking a drink of water.

"I have some information on the dance that only the staff knows about. Want to hear it?" Iida said to Midoriya trying not to gain the attention of the girls.

"Umm, sure." Midoriya said with a puzzling expression.

"Well I heard some of the staff mention that the school is allowing students and faculty bring a date to the dance." Iidasaid quietly to Midoriya.

"Oh. R-really. Huh. That's at little strange for U.A." Midoriyasaid nervously as he glanced over at Ochaco.

Iida noticed this and decided to go out and say it.

"Midoriya, if you really like Uraraka, you really should ask her out to the dance." Iida said with a confident look in his eye.

"W-w-what? What do you mean? There's no way I could do that." Midoriya said shaking in his shoes. "Besides, there is no way she would want me to be her date to the dance."

A few days later, as the days the dance drew near, Midoriya was on his way to the nurse's office to heal after using more that 5% of One-For-All.

Just as Midoriya was about to pass a hallway he noticed Ochacowas talking with Kaminari. He couldn't quite hear what they were talking about but he noticed both Ochaco and Kaminariwere laughing to each other.

"Well it looks like Kaminari asked Ochaco to the dance."Midoriya said to himself quietly and sadly.

Midoriya then sauntered away to the nurse's office.

A few days later, the dance being only 2 days away, Ochaco was finishing up the day's preparations for the dance and was on her way back to the dorms.

Just before she reached the entrance to the dorm, she spotted scruffy green hair behind the building and knew exactly who it was. It was Midoriya. She was about to call out to him but noticed that he wasn't alone.

He was sitting on a bench along with Yaoyorozu. They both seemed to be having a conversation and were having a good time.

"Huh. Deku probably asked Yaoyorozu to the dance." Ochacosaid to herself quietly and sadly.

Ochaco decided to leave them alone and head on into the dorm and go to her room to go to sleep.

~Night of The Dance~

It was the night of the dance and all the students and teachershad arrived to the Gym for the "Plus Ultra Dance".

Midoriya had arrived a little later than most of his classmatesbecause he had a little bit of trouble getting his tuxedo put on. But he was determined to show up no matter how depressed he was.

Midoriya was just about to head inside the gym when he noticed Mr. Aizawa was standing with another teacher arm in arm. He then remembered her face.

"Oh Mr. Aizawa and… Ms. Joke?" Midoriya said with a questioning look on his face.

"Ugh. Yeah. Every other teach had someone that they brought as a date so I figured I would ask someone that I knew." Mr. Aizawa said with a defeated look on his face. "Speaking of which, you don't seem to be escorting anyone with you to the dance. I know you might have been busy getting the dance set up but you surely had time to ask someone to accompany you."

"Well, I had someone in mind but they had someone to got to the dance with." Midoriya said very depressed.

"Well, even though you are here to learn how you use your quirks to the best of your ability, remember that this is still high school. So don't be afraid to try to live a high school life." Mr. Aizawa said with Ms. Joke nodding next to him.

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya said looking much better than when he arrived.

"Now go on in and have some fun. You deserved it." Mr. Aizawa said with a slight grin on his face.

Midoriya nodded as he entered Gym Gamma.

As Midoriya entered Gym Gamma he took a good look at all the work that the four of them had done to prepare for this dance.Just as Midoriya thought about their group, he immediately became depressed again because he wasn't able to ask Ochacoout to be his date for the dance.

All of a sudden, Midoriya noticed Kaminari standing next to the punch bowl next to Jiro. Midoriya then walked up to the punch bowl to ask Kaminari a question.

"Hey Kaminari, have you seen Uraraka around?" Midoriyaasking very nervously.

"Hmm. No I haven't seen her at all tonight." Kaminari answered to Midoriya.

"Huh? Didn't you guys come here together?" Midoriya said with a puzzlers look.

"No. I came her with Jiro." Kaminari said as Jiro elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Don't just say that so casually." Jiro said giving Kaminariwarning glare.

Midoriya was a little confused and also relived that Kaminarididn't ask Ochaco out but he still wanted to be with her.

"Umm, if you see Uraraka, could you let me know?" Midoriyasaid trying not to act suspicious.

"Sure buddy. As soon as I see her I will find you and let you know." Kaminari said as he winked and held his thumb up.

"Thank you so much." Midoriya said as he left the two to continue search for Ochaco.

"He totally like her doesn't he?" Jiro said hoping to confirm this.

"Totally." Kaminari confirmed.

Meanwhile, Ochaco arrived much earlier than most of her classmates and had been in the bathroom putting on makeuppreparing for the night.

When she exited the bathroom, the entire building was packed full of U.A. students. A certain student stood out to her and it was Yaoyorozu. But she wasn't with Midoriya, but she was with Shoto.

"Momo, why are you here with Shoto? Weren't you coming here with Deku?" Ochaco asked Yaoyorozu.

"What? No. Shoto and I have been together for a while now." Momo answered to Ochaco.

"Really? Well, have you seen Deku around lately?" Ochacoasked hoping that the two didn't know the reason why.

"No, I haven't but if I do see him, I will let you know." Momosaid as she smiled to her friend.

"Great! Thank you!" Ochaco said as she dash out to search for Midoriya.

"Was that what I think it was?" Shoto asked in his monotone voice.

"Definitely." Momo confirmed to Shoto.

Both Midoriya and Ochaco were maneuvering between students and teachers to try and search for each other and suddenly in the middle of the gym, there was a wide open area where there were nobody, and both Midoriya and Ochaco met in the middle.

The two of them stood staring at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly, President Mic switched the music to a dance playlist. As some of the students found their dance partners, Midoriya decided to take the initiative.

"Ochaco Uraraka, may I have this dance?" Midoriya said extending his hand out to Ochaco.

Ochaco was shocked to hear how formal Midoriya was acting and felt a little nervous to talk to him but she felt delighted to have a dance with him.

"I would love to share a dance with you." Ochaco said accepting Midoriya's hand.

As the two of them came together for the dance, both of them felt very nervous being together but they had gone through so much to find each other that they didn't want to waste this chance.

After dancing for about a minute both Ochaco and Midoriya had a few questions for each other.

"Hey Uraraka, what were you talking to Kaminari about in the hallway the other day?" Midoriya asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was asking him about what type of speakers would be best for the dance." Ochaco told Midoriya as they continued to dance. Midoriya had never felt so stupid and so relived in his life. "What about you? What were you talking to Momo about behind the dorms the other day?"

"Oh. I was asking her about being able to make me this tuxedo for me." Midoriya answered to Ochaco.

Both of them felt so relived that their suspicions turned out to be false but there was still one question that each of them wanted to ask.

"So, why didn't you come here with a date?" Ochaco gathered the nerves to ask.

"Well, if I'm being honest with myself, I wanted to ask you." Midoriya admitted to Ochaco. Ochaco was shocked to hear that Midoriya wanted to ask her to the dance as his date. "W-what about you? Why didn't you come with a date?"

"W-well the truth is, I-I also wanted to ask you." Ochaco said unable to look Midoriya in the eyes. Midoriya's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he heard what Ochaco said. "And since you were honest with me, I need to be honest with you." Midoriya was curious as to what Ochaco meant by being honest with him. "I-I cant keep my felling in check anymore."

"D-Deku, I-I-I love you." Ochaco confessed to Midoriya closing her eyes tightly.

Midoriya was in total shock at Ochaco's confession. He felt like he couldn't say a word.

After a few seconds of silence between the two, Ochaco opened her eyes to face Midoriya who was still in shock. When Midoriya looked into Ochaco's beautiful eyes there was only one thing that came to mind.

"I love you too, Uraraka." Midoriya confessed to Ochaco.

Ochaco's eyes filled with tears at Midoriya's confession.

Midoriya couldn't stand the sight of Ochaco crying whether there were tears of joy or pain. So Midoriya did the only thing that came to mind.

Midoriya put his hand on Ochaco's cheek and moved in to give Ochaco a kiss. Ochaco did not reject him and kissed him back.After a few seconds, their lips separated and birth of them shared a smile.

~Dance End~

After the dance had ended, Midoriya and Ochaco, who had entered the dance alone, left together arm in arm. Midoriyadecided to walk Ochaco to her room safely as a excuse to be together with Ochaco a little bit longer.

The couple then reached the dorms and headed over to Ochaco'sroom.

"See you tomorrow." Ochaco said.

"See yah." Midoriya said.

The two gave a quick kiss and Ochaco went into her room and closed the door. The two of them had no idea that the last two weeks would play out this way.

The following Monday, Ochaco and Midoriya were walking hand in hand to class and were suddenly bombarded by everyone one from Class 1-A at the sight of the two holding hands into class. And none of them were more excited than Mina.

"Sooo, how long has this been going on?" Mina said with a wide smirk on her face.

Both Midoriya and Ochaco gave quick little nervous smiles. But soon after they both looked at each other and gave each other a smile with a dream to become the #1 hero couple in the world.

_Thank you for reading. Again this is my first fanfic so please let be know if you enjoyed._


End file.
